The Detective, the Marvel and the Legend
by Grey11893
Summary: Three heroes of their own individual worlds end up on a strange alternate Earth, in a place called Tokyo-3. These three need to protect the only survivors of this world from creatures of unknown origin. After 3I, one OC and multi-cross.


**The Detective, the Marvel and the Legend**

Summary: Three heroes of their own individual worlds end up on a strange alternate Earth, in a place called Tokyo-3. These three need to protect the only survivors of this world from creatures of unknown origin. After 3I, one OC and multi-cross.

Where do all these weird ideas come from? Anybody know? Well, I thought since I wrote it, I'll post it anyway…

**Chapter 1: Strange new world, strange new allies…**

A spandex clad young man groaned as he awoke, his white eye pieces on his mask disguising his confusion. He took in his surroundings, some kind of crumbling building…how on Earth did he get here and where exactly was here?

'Need help stranger?' a voice asked.

Spider-Man looked in the direction that the voice had come from, and was surprised to see a gold and green, 6 foot 5, armoured person, holding his hand out to help the fallen hero to his feet.

Taking the offered hand, he was pulled to his feet, 'uh, thanks'

'It was not a problem' the armoured being said, taking note of their surroundings.

'You have any idea where we are?' Spider-Man asked, wracking his brains to figure out what this place was.

'I am afraid not. Forgive me, I have not introduced myself, Toa Lujaka' he said.

Spider-Man noticed something and looked at his hands in astonishment, his gloves were on. So was the rest of his costume.

'Uh, Spider-Man' the costumed hero answered, trying to figure out how he got into his costume. Last he remembered he was going to sell pictures to JJ, and he was certain he wouldn't do that in his favourite pyjamas.

'May I ask, what is your kind's name?' Lujaka asked, looking at the smaller being with curios eyes.

'Last I checked, I was human, well, mostly anyway…and you?'

'I am called a Toa, I was a matoran that was chosen to be a protector of my people, I am a hero of sorts' Lujaka explained, trying not to sound like he was boasting about his position.

'Cool, better than my origin anyway. I was chosen by fate to be bitten by a spider and run around in my underwear' Spider-Man quipped, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

'I take it that was humour?' Lujaka asked, with a grin. This human reminded him of Arconn.

'Yep, I do that when I have absolutely no freakin' idea where I am'

'Yes, it is unnerving' Lujaka's face suddenly shifted into a more rounder one and his eyes seemed to focus more in the distance, 'seems there are more beings just ahead of us, they also seem to be lost'

'Wow, that's pretty handy changing your face like that' Spider-Man commented.

'It was my mask that I changed, I am using my Kanohi Akaku, as it enables me to see with greater acuity' explained the Toa.

'So, does your other mask have a power too?'

'Yes, my golden Kanohi possess six in one, in fact'

'I could use one of those…hold up' Spider-Man looked around the shadowed rafters in the demolished building, his spider-sense told him that someone was watching.

'Is something wrong, Spider-Man?' Lujaka asked, noticing his acquaintance had gone silent and serious.

'Can you use your vision mask to spot someone up there?' Spider-Man pointed into the shadows.

'I might just be able to make them out' Lujaka answered, searching the darkness. He decided to ask the fellow hero later on how he knew someone was stalking them.

'I am afraid I cannot see anything there, although a night vision mask would have been more appropriate' Lujaka said, still keeping his eyes peeled, just in case.

'Huh, my spider-sense is never wrong…' Spider-Man said, still feeling uneasy.

'It wasn't' a gruff voice said behind them.

'Yah!' Spider-Man shouted, jumping onto a wall and clinging there.

Lujaka spun around and retrieved his axe and preparing for a fight, narrowing his eyes at the stalker. The stalker held a similar structure to Spider-Man, although he was larger and his clothing was darker themed. Two ears stood on his masked face, and his suit seemed to be of tougher material than Spider-Man's, and he had a cape, his eyes also showed no fear.

'Who are you?' Lujaka said, thinking that this was possibly another ally, as the stalker could have most certainly killed them already, but the Toa wouldn't take that risk just yet.

'Batman; and I am just as lost as you two, so we can drop the paranoia' the dark stranger said, still in a gruff voice.

'Well, don't think he's lying, L.J. My spider-sense isn't going off' Spider-Man said, climbing back down the wall.

'He probably would have had us killed by now too, if he wished' Lujaka said, putting his weapon away.

'Smart, now then. Where are those others that you saw?' Batman asked the robotic hero.

'Just down there, two more of them. Both are "humans" I believe, although one has a more feminine shape' the biomechanical being explained, 'I think it would be best if we stayed together, as it would be pointless to navigate a world none of us know about.'

'I'm game, how about you Bats?' Spider-Man asked, standing next to the taller robot.

'I suppose it is necessary' Batman said, after a short pause. He didn't want to, but this Toa person was right, it would be insane to wonder around a world they new nothing about alone.

The trio left the demolished building, looking out at the apocalyptic scene of a destroyed and decaying city.

'Mata Nui…' Lujaka said softly, he didn't know anything about this lands architecture, but he was positive it was not meant to look like this.

'Whoa, is this…Japan or China?' Spider-Man said, after spotting a crushed street sign with strange characters.

'I am afraid I do not know of such places' Lujaka said, feeling sorry that he was not able to help.

The darker hero knelt down and wiped some debris off of the sign, 'Japan…Tokyo-3?'

'Hold up, last time I checked my world had only one Tokyo' Spider-Man said, confused at this revelation.

'Mine as well, this is obviously neither of our worlds' Batman said, his and Spider-Man's gaze soon fell on Lujaka.

'It is most definitely not mine; these buildings do not exist on my island' Lujaka said, wondering why a world similar to these two humans' own would be their current location.

'So, why the heck are we on an alternate world where there are three Tokyo's?' Spider-Man asked.

'I have no idea' Batman said, he immediately disliked the situation. He was stuck with two people claiming to be heroes, which he had to keep his eye on and each of them where from different realities, and they were in a completely different reality to their own, 'how much farther are the two other humans?'

'Hmm, a few kio ahead on the beach…your waters here are strange' Lujaka commented, his land had no red water.

'Few kio, like…kilometres?' Spider-Man asked.

'What did you mean about the water?' Batman asked; picking up the way Lujaka had spoken about it.

'Well, my land has no red water' Lujaka explained.

'Red?' Spider-Man said, astonished at this. Why was this Earth's water red?

'This is getting really creepy…' Spider-Man said.

'You don't say' Batman said dryly.

'We could reach their location faster, my Kanohi Kakama can increase my speed and I can carry you to them' Lujaka suggested.

'Wouldn't it have been a good idea to reveal that to us sooner?' the Dark Knight asked.

'Sorry, but we are all so far away from our homes, it slipped my mind…' the Toa apologized, feeling a bit silly for letting his concern of their situation cloud his reasoning. His mask shifted into a more streamlined one, 'shall we?'

The two other heroes looked at their robotic comrade; Spider-Man was the first to move next to Lujaka, Batman following, reluctantly.

'Hold on' warned the Toa, before he sped off to the beach, clutching the stoic Batman and the yelling Spider-Man…

[The Detective, the Marvel and the Legend]

Shinji looked out at the world, what was left of it anyway. The sea was a sickening red colour and there was a large…creature that was almost like Rei, except it was as pale as a ghost and had disturbing red orbs for eyes and its grotesque smile…

Shinji shook his head, trying to keep his panic at bay, but he ultimately failed. He know regretted his decision to come back. He was the last one on Earth, he was the one who had always craved to be among others, to be worth something, and he had been stupid enough to say no.

His gaze went wild; searching for anybody, anything that was alive…All he found was the decaying remains of Tokyo-3 and sand. His breathing picked up, dark thoughts and cruel voices echoing in his mind, until he saw…her.

It was Asuka, lying on the sand, in her plug suit. She had a bandaged arm and was not moving. Shinji rushed over to her, hoping, praying that she wasn't dead. He couldn't be alone in this world.

'Asuka, Asuka!' he shouted as he stopped abruptly at her side. He gripped her shoulders and shook her, screaming out her name as he did.

A pained groan and barely opened eyes was all he received for his troubles, but it was enough. Shinji cried as he held her, unable to contain the flood of emotions he received at the sight of someone else being alive, he wasn't alone now.

'I feel sick…' she said in a weak voice, barely able to understand what was going on.

[The Detective, the Marvel and the Legend]

The Toa came to stop, a trail of dust showing behind him that his incredible speed had licked up, 'there!'

'Ugh, I feel sick…' Spider-Man groaned, shaking his head.

The three walked slowly towards the two people.

'Hey, you two wouldn't happen to know the way to New York would you?' Spider-Man shouted.

Shinji looked up at the oddly dressed people, his eyes going wide in shock and wonder. He instinctively put himself in front of Asuka.

'Have no fear, we are here to help' Lujaka explained sympathetically, raising a hand to show that he meant what he said.

'W-who are you?' he asked the strangers.

'Names Spider-Man. The cool one is Lujaka, and the moody one is Batman' the spider-themed hero said, jerking a thumb at the people he was naming.

'Is your friend alright?' Lujaka asked the boy, noticing that the female one was not looking too healthy.

'Sh-she's hurt, it's all my fault. I should have helped her…' he said, his voice filled with emotion.

'She still lives, there is no need to cast blame, young one' Lujaka explained, hoping the boy would not harm himself anymore with negative thinking.

'So kid, any idea what happened here?' Spider-Man asked, hoping the conversation would move away from who was responsible for what.

'Third Impact…' was all he said.

Before any of the more talkative heroes could ask what third impact was, Batman interrupted, 'I don't think you've noticed, but you have been communicating in separate languages'

'…come again?' Spider-Man asked, not sure what their darker ally was going on about.

'You've been speaking in English, he was speaking in Japanese' Batman said.

Spider-Man looked at the Japanese boy, then at Batman, trying to figure out how he missed that. He had understood everything that the boy had said so far.

'Something more powerful than any of us is at work here' Batman said.

'Hope it's not the Beyonder again' Spider-Man said under his breath; the last time that guy had dragged him onto another world he ended up fighting a war and also bringing something along that earned him yet another arch enemy.

Batman took note of the younger hero's worry, this Beyonder must be one of his worlds more powerful beings. Batman hoped that this wasn't someone from his world that was fiddling with reality either.

'Perhaps, it was simply Destiny?' offered Lujaka, thinking that the Great Spirit had maybe sent them here to help this world.

'Who knows…it could be anything, from any of our worlds' Batman theorized.

'Uh, guys, I think we have a problem…' Spider-Man said, sensing several dangers moving towards them, 'a bunch of them…'

The three other males looked in the direction that Spider-Man was looking at, and saw a dozen large creatures with beak-like skulls for faces and bones sticking out of their oddly shaped bodies, trudging towards them through the ruined city.

'Tha-that's the third Angel!' Shinji cried out in horror, remembering the last time he had faced it. Although at that time there was only one and it was considerably taller, but it still caused fear in Shinji.

'Angel?' Spider-Man wondered out loud.

'No time. Lujaka, protect the children. Spider-Man, come with me' ordered Batman, drawing out a metal object from his belt that snapped into the shape of a bat.

'Very well, Batman. Good luck' Lujaka said, noting the natural sense of tactics that Batman seemed to posses.

'Being an Avenger is seriously not all it's cracked up to be' Spider-Man said, following the running hero.

'What is your name, young one?' Lujaka asked.

'Shinji…' he answered, panic setting in. He couldn't protect Asuka now; he was useless without his Eva…worthless.

'Shinji, do you know of a safe place that we can use to keep these creatures out?' Lujaka asked, hoping the boy had some good ideas.

'The Geofront, down there' Shinji pointed in the direction.

'Alright, let me hold your friend and you hang onto my back, I'll get you there as fast as I can' Lujaka said.

Shinji nodded and helped Lujaka pick up the unconscious red-head, and he then clung to the Toa's back.

'Hold on tight' warned Lujaka as he activated his Kakama, speeding them towards the Geofront.

[The Detective, the Marvel and the Legend]

'Okay, so how are we supposed to stop these things?' Spider-Man asked the Dark Knight, as he clung to a wall and watched the creatures get nearer and nearer.

All Batman did was throw his batarang at one of the creatures, were it stuck fast into its chest. The target looked down at the metal object with curiosity.

'Uhh, I don't think that really…' an explosion occurred before Spider-Man could say anything further, 'oh…'

All the creatures looked at the origin of the explosion, the one that had been attacked picked itself up, most of its outer ribs had been blown clean off. The dozen monsters stared at their attackers and then raised their hands.

'Bats, watch out!' Spider-Man leapt at Batman, grabbing him as they both avoided the twelve cross-shaped blasts of energy, which demolished the building behind them.

'We need to keep them away from Lujaka and those children' Batman said, drawing three more explosive batarangs from his belt pouch.

'Yeah, no problem, I stick my neck out just for the warm, fuzzy feeling' Spider-Man said, 'can't I have some of those?'

'Go all out, you won't need them' Batman sent the three metal bombs to his first target and two more.

'Yup, send the young ones to the front lines' Spider-Man leapt at the monsters, punching and kicking several of them and using his spider-sense and agility to dodge the counter-attacks.

'Look! Up in the sky, it's your friendly neighbourhood ass-kick-whoa!' Spider-Man was unable to finish his comment as he was slammed onto the solid concrete road…the very solid concrete road. The one that had slammed him picked him up and drew back its other hand, a spike protruding from its palm.

'Aw crap, you're gonna go crazy Canadian on me, aren't you?' Spider-Man said, moving his middle and ring finger to his palm as he took aim at the creatures face. He was just about to web its face, when one of Batman's bat things caught in its spiked arm and exploded.

'Geeze, you almost took my face off there!' Spider-Man said, leaping away from his would-be executioner.

'Like I said, go all out' Batman said gruffly, using his batclaw to topple three of the creatures.

'Okay' this time Spider-Man didn't hold back on his punches. One of the creatures lost half its skull because of that. Another two ended up stuck together due to his webbing, leaving five being the only ones still standing.

Batman vaulted over one that had tried to impale him, it instead impaled one of its own in the chest. He then punched one in the stomach, which made it distracted enough to not notice the gel on its feet. It bear hugged the Dark Knight, slowly crushing him, but the explosive loss of its legs made it let go of its catch.

'So, ready for the last three?' Spider-Man asked his fellow crime-fighter as they both regrouped, just in front of a Blue Alpine.

'Toss the car' Batman said, after spraying a gel-like substance on it.

Spider-Man picked the car up with ease, and sent it at the remainder of the monsters. Batman clicked a button on the object that had sprayed the gel, making the car explode as it connected with two of the creatures, the explosion taking out the one that Spider-Man missed.

'Show off!' Spider-Man said, shaking his head.

[The Detective, the Marvel and the Legend]

Lujaka had sped over to the two heroes and was happily surprised to see that they had stopped the creatures. He brought them to the place that he had left the children in. They were currently in the medical ward, as Batman attended to the red-heads injuries.

'So wait, you're alter egos a doctor, right?' Spider-Man asked, after seeing that Batman seemed to know what he was doing.

'No, I just took notes' he replied, shooting down Spidey's suspicion.

'You hide your identities?' Lujaka asked. On his world, Toa never hid their identities as protectors of the matoran, but he reasoned that that was his world, and not theirs.

'Yup, kinda have to' Spider-Man said, he was sitting on the wall, his feet clinging to it as he watched Batman work.

'W-will she be alright?' Shinji asked.

'Her wounds were already attended to, all she needs is pain killers and some rest' Batman answered.

'Hey, Shinji, can you tell us more about this Impact thing, 'cos we're not really from around here' Spider-Man said.

Shinji explained what he could about the Angels and Evangelion's and how he and Asuka were the pilots. They had been told that fighting the Angels was meant to prevent Third Impact from happening, but they failed somehow, as someone had initiated it without the other Angels.

'Man…' was all Spider-Man could say. He understood how Shinji felt now; he also had to bear a great responsibility ever since he gained his powers.

'You did what you could, Shinji' Lujaka said, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder to reassure him.

'Is there a main computer in this building?' Batman asked, thinking he could dig up more on this topic if he could find a computer.

'The Magi ran everything when…everyone was here' Shinji said sadly, remembering Dr. Akagi, Maya and all the other technicians and...Misato.

Shinji showed Batman the way to the Magi, while Spider-Man and Lujaka stayed to watch the sleeping girl.

'It is terrible that such young beings would have all that responsibility placed onto their shoulders…' Lujaka said, feeling pity for Shinji and Asuka.

'Yeah, it is…' Spider-Man said softly.

'Is there something troubling you, Spider-Man?' Lujaka asked, noticing his allies change in attitude.

'Bad memories…' was all he said.

[The Detective, the Marvel and the Legend]

'Here it is' Shinji said, directing Batman to the main computer in the command centre.

'Thanks' Batman sat down in a chair and booted up the computer. He smirked when he was able to get it running, it had a backup power supply, meaning that the system itself was important and it would most likely contain important data.

'So, what do you want to find out?' Shinji asked the dark hero.

'How Third Impact was started and who did it. I'll also scan for internet activity and tap into any satellites and surveilance systems to see if there is anyone else out there' Batman said, hacking into the computers. It was no batcave, but it would do in the meantime.

[The Detective, the Marvel and the Legend]

Rei, the real Rei, stood as an incorporeal being watching the heroes, 'good, now Shinji can undo what has been done.'

She flashed one of her rare smiles at the boy and hoped the idols that had inspired him in other realities would inspire him in this world, once again.

-Chapter 1: end-

My mind just can't keep focussed on one story; it just has to spew out another one. Well, here it is, reviews and ideas are welcome as always, and questions too, don't forget questions!

Right now, I am finally on holiday, so I will be able to focus more attention on my stories now (hopefully I don't get attacked by another idea). Please do review and give suggestions and such, they do help me become more focussed on a particular story (you can exploit this by reviewing the story you want updated, maybe grab a few buddies to review as well).


End file.
